Simplify the following expression: ${-(q+13)-(5+11q)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{q+13}{)} - (5+11q) $ $ {-q-13} - (5+11q) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -q-13 {-1(}\gray{5+11q}{)} $ $ -q-13 {-5-11q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-q - 11q} {-13 - 5}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-12q} {-13 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12q} {-18}$ The simplified expression is $-12q-18$